User blog:Hippie Rat/The Phantom of the Opera vs The Joker
Another battle yay yay okay. Two villains with versions that were disfigured by chemicals. By the way, this is the Jack Nicholson Joker we're talking about. Let's do this. It's come to my attention that The Phantom's first line is pretty confusing. Here's an explanation. "Where is she?" being a popular quote from The Dark Knight asked by Batman to the Joker about where Rachel is. Both she and Harvey Dent had been kidnapped and Batman had to choose which one to save, as both were set to die in an explosion on two different sides of Gotham. The Phantom mixes that quote with a reference to his play, mentioning Christine, his "Angel of Music". This line serves as an opener revealing The Phantom's priority, knowledge on his love and how she is doing, then continues to reference the other half of The Joker's "choose one person to save" attack in saying that he'll leave a "dent" in The Joker. I give 100% permission to the use of my lyrics in any audio and/or visual production, as long as credit is given where credit is due. A beat can be requested if so necessary. It would also be appreciated that, if any lyrics are used, a link to the production be sent to me. Any questions and/or links can most easily be sent in my most recent blog. Thank you very much. Lyrics Announcer: Epic Rap Battles of History! The Joker vs The Phantom! Begin! The Phantom of the Opera: Where is she, my Angel of Music? I'm gonna leave a Dent, On this clown-faced loser, take a lesson from a gent. The Phantom of the Opera, 'bout to off ya, Romance and drama, I'm the rock star of the genre. I'm beating Jack Napier, and not the porn star either, You're the first white terrorist steering clear of a school or theater. You're silly, pasting pictures of yourself on your dollar bills, All I ask of you is to think of the ill'st. The Joker: Here's Joker! Yo I'mma parade it, I'm the axis, with the Smilex, I'm the most corrupt-ass mind with the Phantom inside it. Thinking up bad thoughts are the reason I rock your, Concept in my cranium, The Phantom of the Opera! Get your gas mask, cause that mask can't handle the toxin in my flow, You as a magician? Yo, you belong in the freakshow. Sever a chandelier, shroud a crowd around in silence, And turn your face away from a sunburnt Leonidas. The Phantom of the Opera: Gerard Butler plays a mean masked lover, But I mistook your SS version for a Marilyn Manson album cover. My spirit and your insanity, your dry comedy's placebo, Le bouffon est tombé du haut de son ego. The Joker: You're the worst deformed French dude since the Hunchback of Notre Dame, Your half-assed half mask made your fame; I made an actor go insane! Ask Harley, I'm the hottest psycho in Arkham, it's no contest, Darkest Merry Andrew since Gacy and I check his pockets for profit. You see, Erik, you simply lack the likability, An audience will still watch me when the super got no abilities. See a movable bitch meeting an unstoppable car, Before I can even ask how you got your scars. Announcer: Who won? Who's next? You Decide! Epic Rap Battles of History! Poll Who won? The Phantom of the Opera The Joker